His Mark
by Midnight Cool
Summary: LeonxOC. Read at your own risk.
1. His Mark

Welcome everyone to my first Resident Evil/mature fanfic. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful or non-wonderful Resident Evil characters.

Warning: Mature as in lemon

His scent was still strong in the air. Sweat covered my skin and the air was moist. My hair ran across my hair in a wet mess. I got up from the sticky sheets and covered myself with my robe. I walked over to the window and opened it. Fresh air rushed at me. I welcomed the cool air on my skin. I leaned against my wall. Questions swarming through my mind and evil thoughts filled the spaces between. _Why do I let him do this to me?_ The thought was always in my head after he left.

"Leon," I whispered to myself. This man I had fallen head over heels in love with. This affair had been happening for months. He just used me for my body. His perfect body was my comfort. We worked together; it was supposed to be a professional relationship at work. That wasn't the case. In fact now he wanted me more at work than it used to be. I know he refused to have any type of emotional connection. I knew what he had been through. I had been through that exact same thing. I still have nightmares about the events that happened in my small town. I don't know why I dealt with this abuse.

I got up and shoved the thoughts away. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep I went to my bathroom. I turned the water on and slipped out of my robe. All my worries washed away as the water pounded onto my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed. His piercing blue eyes met me when I had closed my eyes. I immediately opened them. My breathing had gotten heavier. My eyelids started to droop. I snapped myself awake and quickly got out of the shower. I turned the water on and put my robe back on. I walked out of the bathroom and to my soft bed. I laid down on the bed and sleep over took me.

_Fire sparked around me. My eyes snapped to the front door. I ran for it. Before I could make it a pillar fell in front of me and blocked the way. I screamed and stopped before it. Tears ran down my face, the heat quickly evaporating them. I stepped back and my arm hit the opened flame. I cringed and jerked it away. I took a quick glance at my arm and saw blisters already forming. I swore to myself and turned in all directions. I was trapped. A male voice called out. I tried to yell back, but inhaled smoke instead. My eyes watered and I began to cough loudly. My throat burned and I fell to the ground. I couldn't stop coughing and soon blood came out of my mouth. My mouth tasted the metallic of the blood. I looked up to see a dark shadow reach towards me. A strong hand gripped my arm and pulled me up. I was thrown over the figure's shoulder and I watched as flames danced away as he ran. When we made it out of the burning house he set me down. My legs shook, but he caught me before I could fall._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up to see a concerned face. His face was captivating. His dirty blonde hair was parted in the middle and was ear length. His blue eyes looked almost grey. There was dirt on his left cheek and on his forehead. I nodded and coughed a little more. He let me go slowly and I stood on my own. I finally noticed his clothing. He was in a brown jacket with a black skin tight shirt underneath. He also wore black cargo pants. I noticed a gun holder on it as well._

_ "I'm Leon." He told me._

_ "Kayla," I stated. I saw his eyes narrow into a glare. His hand shot out and a gun was shoved into my hands. He had a hand gun in his hand. He pushed me behind him and we stood back to back. I saw why he had done this as soon as I turned my head to the left. Zombies rushed towards us. I raised my gun and aimed at the first one's head. The bullet went straight through its forehead and it dropped down. The second one I managed to hit the shoulder then the head. I stole a glance at Leon and saw he got head shots every time. I turned back and tried to hit the zombies in the head every time as well. However I wasn't that successful._

_ "Come on." I felt a shove on my back. A hand grabbed my shoulder and we both ran. He led us to an abandoned shack. We got in easily and boarded the windows and doors up. I sat on the couch, exhausted. Leon sat beside me._

_ "You're not bad, Kayla." He complimented me._

_ "Why thank you." I said. He smiled down at me._

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I hit the off button and my room quieted down. The lasted memory faded to the back of my mind. I groaned and got up. I shivered and noticed that I had left the window opened again. I shut it and turned the heat up. I opened my closet door and grabbed a hanger with a short black dress on it. I put it on and tugged the bottom to make it longer. It only helped slightly. I got out black pantyhose and slipped into those. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a brush. I ran it through my hair and untangled it. I set it down and applied my makeup. When I was satisfied with it I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my purse and car keys, and left my small apartment. I unlocked the door to my car and got it. I buckled and started the engine. I stopped by a Burger King to get some breakfast and continued on my way to work.

When I got there I parked in my usual spot and walked inside. I was greeted by the lobby receptionist, Jessica. I said hello and hit the up button to the elevator. It took a few minutes, but finally the elevator arrived. I squeezed into the crowded elevator and hit the third floor button. The elevator stopped at each floor along the way until it arrived at mine. I quickly got out and hurried to my office. I shut the door behind me and sat at my desk. I turned on the computer. I opened the bottom desk drawer and took out a file. I opened it and looked at the big red stamp that red; ACCOMPLISHED. This was my latest mission to take out BOW's. This time it was in a small village in Asia. I typed the entire account on a top secret government file.

This took up quite a lot of time. It did take around three weeks to finish the mission. The village was crawling with BOW's and I didn't receive back up until the last week. Around seven o'clock the floor started to grow silent. It was completely empty around seven thirty. Or so I thought. I was still working on my assignment when I heard my door opened. I looked up to see Leon in the doorway. I watched as he shut the door and locked it. I knew exactly what he was doing. I saved and shut the computer down. He walked towards me and I got up. He reached me and his hands caressed my face. He leaned in and kissed me with pure passion. His tongue explored my mouth. He pulled away for air and kissed along my chin to my neck.

"Leon," I panted. "Must we do this here?" He bit down in an answer and I moaned. He continued to suck and nip at one area of my neck. He pulled away and kissed my lips again. I felt something hard against my thigh and I moaned into the kiss. I felt him smirk as I stumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He pulled away and slipped the shirt off his toned body. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall. His hand slipped between my thighs as I fiercely kissed him. His other hand rested on my hip. My hands were tangled in his hair. He tugged my pantyhose down. His strong arms wrapped my waist as he brought me closer to him and put me against the wall. His left hand made its way to my right breast and he massaged it through the fabric of the dress.

I bit my lip and leaned my head against the wall. Pleasure engulfed my mind. My nails dug into his shoulder. He groaned and ripped my dress off with a single stroke. His mouth moved to my left nipple. He sucked on it and massaged my right nipple at the same type. I moaned loudly. His tongue circled my nipple. His left hand made its way down to my entrance and he stuck a finger in. I whimpered in pleasure. He stopped and I unbuckled his belt. He slipped out of his pants and I bent down. I put his tip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around. His hands buried themselves in my hair. I put more of his erection in my mouth and put a hand up to the rest of his shaft. I pumped until he came in my mouth. He made a loud groan as he did. I swallowed and he pulled me up. He pushed me onto my desk.

His lips met mine again and his licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in. He backed away and shoved himself into me. I moaned with pleasure as his did this. My hands found their way to his back and clawed him.

"Faster, harder." I begged him. He granted this plea and continued faster. Soon he was slamming into me. His hands clenched at my side and mine were dug into his back. I cried out as I reached my climax. A few minutes later he spilt his seed into me. I shook as he laid his head on my shoulder. We stayed that way for a few minutes. He pulled out and got dressed.

"Good night, Kayla." He stated and walked out. I sighed and looked at my ripped dress on the floor. I pulled out a back up dress from my desk drawer. I had it in case this happened. My mind rushed to the way it did after these incidents. I couldn't leave this relationship no matter how destructive. I loved him even he did love me back.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me if you like it and what I should do next.


	2. Their Mark

I saw the flash of red fabric through the crack in the door. I grabbed the cold metal door knob. I knew what awaited behind the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. The door creaked and I flinched. I recognized the woman on Leon's lap. Her hands were on his cheeks while her lips were pressed firmly against his. I felt my heart fall. Ada. I shouldn't be surprised about this. It happened quite often. I shut the door again and walked down the hall to the living room. That was our room now and that was our bed. I sighed heavily and slumped down onto the couch. I heard the moans echo through the apartment. I saw red and got up abruptly. I rushed out the front door, slamming it behind me. I ran down the stairs and out the double doors. Cold air slammed into me and I shivered.

"Someone doesn't seem happy," I heard a familiar male voice comment. My breath caught in my throat. I thought this person was dead and gone. I turned my head slowly and noticed the familar smirk upon his lips.

"Redfield. Chris Redfield." A smile tugged upon my lips as I stared at a fellow comrad. He opened his arms and I flung myself at him. He caught me and swung me around in a single circle. I laughed.

"How's it going Kayla?" He asked and pulled away. I shrugged.

"It's going." I responded sadly. Leon's position flashed into my mind. I couldn't believe I agreed to moving in with him. I looked down at my feet and groaned. I had forgotten my shoes. Chris looked down to.

"You have no shoes on. Were you just with someone? Did it go badly?" He began to question. I looked up at him. He seemed worried.

"Let's go for a drink." I answered and grabbed his hand.

"Sure, but aren't you going to get shoes?" I shook my head and led the way to a nearby bar. It's a good thing they served people no matter what they were wearing. You can't find many of those anymore. I sat on a stool at the bar. Chris sat next to me. The bartender came up to me.

"The usual Kayla?" He asked me. I had been in there quite a bit lately. I nodded and he turned to Chris.

"The same." Chris stated and looked at me. He grabbed my hand. My heart pounded in my chest. I still had the same feelings for him. I avoided eye contact and stared off into the distance. Our drinks came and I took a large gulp of beer. It felt good going down my throat. We sat in silence drinking glass after glass. Finally I was extremely hammered. My mind was fuzzy and I was practically falling out of my chair. My lips began to loosen.

"What have you been up to?"Chris started to question.

"Oh you know. Falling for one of my coworkers while he screws other girls, and me. not to mention we live together. His name is Leon. Maybe you know." I explained, spurting out random facts. People around us looked at me curiously. I ignored them.

"That sounds familiar. Doesn't it?" He asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Me and-"

"Wesker." Chris ended. I bit my lip nervously. It was the only way to keep my job at the time. Everyone in that S.T.A.R.S. team knew what was happening. Chris was the only one that tried to help.

"Exactly," I agreed and attempted to get up from the seat. I stumbled into his arms. He broke out into laughter.

"Let's go to my place. Since you won't go to your's." He offered and held me up in his arms. We walked out of the bar and I inhaled his scent. I felt goosebumps raise on my arm. I remembered him perfectly. His shirt raised up a little and I pulled it down shakily. He called a cab and helped me into it. I buckled myself and brushed a piece of loose hair out of my eyes. I heard Chris give the driver an address and the car lurched forward. I closed my eyes, feeling a little sick. I felt a hand take mine once again and squeeze slightly. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at Chris.

"So what brings you here?" I wonder softly.

"The usual. Business and I live here now. I've been working for an organization hoping to take down B.O.W.'s." He answered.

"Same here." I slurred my words slightly and leaned closer to him. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine quickly. He pulled away and I smiled goofily. He chuckled. The car stopped and the driver said something. Chris motioned for me to get out and I unbuckled. I was helped out of the car and looked up at the large apartment building. The doors were on the outside. Chris helped me to one of the bottom doors and unlocked it. He opened it and led me in. A light flickered on and I looked around surprised. It didn't look half bad. In fact it was a rather nice place, cozy. An arm slung around my shoulders. I turned my head slightly. Lips were slammed against mine. I was pushed softly against the wall next to the front door. I moaned and wrapped my arms around Chris' neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands rested on my hips. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I..." I tried to begin. A look of sadness was in his eyes. I bit my bottom lip hard and drew blood. A metallic taste filled my mouth.

"What's wrong Kayla?" He asked. Tears filled my eyes.

"I just can't. I would be doing the same thing to Leon as he does to me. I care for you Chris. I want you. It's just." I tried to explain. He pulled away completely.

"It's okay. I understand. Just sleep here tonight." I nodded. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. Or if you want you can sleep in my bed with me." He teased. I laughed nervously and smiled at him. He sat me down at the couch and rummaged around in the closet. He handed me a light blanket with a few pillows. "Good night, love." He whispered. I smiled. The lights switched off and I laid back. I had a hard time getting comfortable. I looked at the clock. It was a little past two. I sighed and got up. I walked towards what I assumed to be the bedroom. I opened the door and saw a figure breathing softly in the large bed.

"Chris," I whispered and walked towards the lump.

"Kayla? What's wrong?" He groaned.

"I can't sleep. Can I, maybe, sleep here?" I asked. He nodded and moved over.

"Sure," I climbed in next to him and rested my head on his toned chest. I sighed happily and my eyes slid close. His arm wrapped around my torso and I heard his heart beat slow down. His breathing slowed as well and soon he was asleep. I smiled as he mumbled my name. I calmed myself enough so I would fall asleep. A warm darkness enveloped me and I let it take me into a sleep full of hopeful dreams.


End file.
